Alex Mayer
by Stu Braxton
Summary: A middle school champion Quarter Back, who was severally injured in his last games. He suffered a separated shoulder one of the worst injury you can receive as a Quarter back. This story also revels some old heroes and some new faces. This story is rated T for some langue and violence. Please at the end of each chapter review. Love you all.


**#3 Alex Mayer**

**Chapter : 1**

**In my room laying down.**

My name is Alex Mayer. I am 16 years old standing "6.2" (1.89 meters.) Like my brother and sister I have long blonde hair and Blue eyes. I am fairly skinny, but have some muscle. It has been about a month since I moved to Japan, with my older sister Kaylee (Age: 17 height:"5.11" 1.56 meters.) and my younger brother Dalton (Age: 15 height: "6." 1.82 meters). The place wasn't too bad 3 bedrooms and a bath. The outside of the house was painted red and the inside walls white. It had wooden floors. After mom and dad passed away, my brother and I moved in with our sister, who was study abroad at Demon Private Senor high school. Having no other choice Dalton and me both took and past the entrance exam. So Dalton and I will be attending the same school as our sister starting the new semester, which begins on April 1st. That is five days from now. I sighed. "I guess I should get up and take a walk for something to do. Maybe Dalton will go with me." I then rose from my bed, grabbed some cloth, took my gold necklace that had my middle school championship football ring attached to it, and took a shower. When I got out I dried my hair and put on my black jeans, orange tank top, and socks. I then hid my necklace inside my shirt. I walked down the stairs and into the living room where my brother was sitting on the floor, dressed in his blue jeans, blue tank top and socks. "What's up Dalton?" He turned to respond.

"Waiting for you to get your lazy ass up, so we can do something."

"What did you say?" I charged over to where he was sitting, and started giving him a light beating him up.

"OK OK, I apologize for saying that." I let go of him and we started laughing. "How's the arm?" I held my right limb by my shoulder.

"It's still a little sore."

"Do you think you'll ever be able to throw a football like you used to?"

"I hope so."

**Flash Back**

** It was 3rd down my team was winning by just three points in the 4th quarter of the middle school championship game. After our running back was tackled for a loss of 3, it became 3rd and 13. Wanting to make sure they didn't get a chance to take the lead I called a pass play where my slot receiver #17 would run a deep corner route. We lined up in shotgun formation with 2 running backs and 3 wide receivers. I licked my index finger and held it in the air to see what direction the wind was blowing. I took one last smell of the grass, ocean air, and sweat. I called the cadence "DOWN SET HIKE!" I dropped back 5 steps, to wait for my receiver to get open. I then saw a huge man about "6.5" break through my line and came running at me. His jersey number was 63. Knowing full well I wouldn't be able to avoid him, I covered the ball to prevent a fumble. He hit me with such force, that I heard something crack loud. Once I hit the ground I felt and agenizing pain surge through my right throwing shoulder. I came to find out later, that I had separated my shoulder. Not allowing me to play football for a long time. In the end our team was able to win the game but I wasn't around to see it.**

**Flashback over.**

"Well you never know bro, maybe it will get better before the spring tournament."

"Yeah… our school has a football team!?" I was in shock.

"Yeah I been reading about our school's sports to see if there is one, and turns out there is. Also apparently we have one the best lines, receivers, and running back in the country."

"What about the QB, defense, and the kicker?"

"Let me see…" Dalton began using his phone to look up the information. "We'll all three captains were seniors their names and positions were Center Kurita, Kicker Musashi and QB Hiruma. The defense included all of the offensive players since they only had 15 members."

"How very interesting. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

"If you're thinking about joining then, HELL YA!" We both got excited."

"The entrance ceremony is tomorrow. So shall we have a look at them?"

"Sounds good to me."

Now as of today want to go walking around town?"

"Yeah, why not? Sis won't be home for a while yet."

"Where did she go?"

"She went to hang out with some friends."

"Good less hassle for us. Let get going." With that said, My brother got up from his spot and joined me in walking down the narrow hallway to the front door where we put on our shoes. As We were tieng our laces I asked my brother, "Do you have your ring with you?"

"You bet," he pulled the same necklace that I had out of his shirt. We finished tieng our laces. Then I opened the door, we walk outside to a nice warm day, and closed the door behind us. We proceed through the front gate. Chapter end.

**How was that chapter for you.? Did it make you a little sad reading about Alex's injury? Do you think he will be able to recover before the spring tournament? Who do you like so far Alex or Dalton? Where do you think I should go with this story. Check out my other stories. **

**That is all I have for you now. Please Review and Favorite this story. I love you all so much. Thanks for reading this story **

**Till next time: Stu Braxton**


End file.
